


He taught me how to love only you

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: People keep hitting on Joe and Patrick's not a fan.





	He taught me how to love only you

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on another fic, but it was making me sad so I wrote some fluff.

Joe and Patrick were very much in love. Joe didn't care who knew, hell if it was allowed he'd blow Patrick in the middle of K-Mart. Patrick loved Joe just as much, of course, but he was also very shy. Years of homophobic bullying had pushed him away from things like PDA. Joe understood and respected that, but it upset him that he couldn't show off this gorgeous boy in public and show everyone that Patrick was his.

But one particular outing to the mall, changed everything.

They were in Spencer's, Joe's favorite store, when the first "incident" happened. Joe was bringing various weed paraphernalia up to the counter, along with a hat Patrick liked. Joe chatted with the woman until Patrick was sure he'd looked at each and every hat. 

The woman at the counter rung them up, and scribbled something on their receipt, dropping it into the bag. As soon as they left the store, Patrick's curiosity got the best of him. He reached into the bag and pulled out the short, little receipt.

"call me joe xo *** *** ****" followed by a tiny, lopsided heart. Patrick just shook his head and giggled. "Looks like someone has a crush on you." He said quietly, nudging Joe. Joe laughed too, crumpling the receipt and tossing it into the garbage.

Next they hit FYE to check out CDs and vinyls. Patrick found about thirty he wanted, but narrowed it down to six, and he could barely afford that. He handed the employee the pile and called Joe over, as he had the money (Patrick couldn't be trusted not to buy every album he saw). Patrick noticed the worker staring at Joe the way only he was allowed to. This bothered him more than the last, but he wasn't going to let it get to him.

"Not to be too forward or anything," the man started, "but you're incredibly attractive." Joe subtly glanced at Patrick, before clearing his throat and responding with an awkward "thank you".

Patrick dwelled on that one a little more. On one hand, he understood. I mean Joe was the most handsome man he'd ever layed eyes on and he could see why people found him so attractive. But on the other hand, Joe was his. He decided this was silly and moved on so he could enjoy his day out with the man he loved most.

Joe was hungry and Patrick wanted something sweet, so they stopped at the ice cream station. Joe got espresso, and Patrick got cotton candy with gummy bears. Just as Joe turned to leave, the woman at the counter just had to chime in. 

"Could I maybe, I don't know, get your number?" She smiled. "I-I uh-you see," Joe glanced at Patrick and his face shifted uncomfortably. "Oh for fucks sake!" Patrick reached up and grabbed Joe's shirt collar in one hand, with his other around Joe's neck lazily. After kissing for a full minute at least, he pulled away and grabbed Joe's hand in his. "Maybe that'll shut 'em up." He grumbled, as they sat down to enjoy their ice cream.

And it did. But Patrick realized that maybe he should kiss Joe in public more often, because that was pretty damn great.


End file.
